Waiting in the Rain: an IchiRuki Collection
by SomethingInTheWater
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles. /Ichiruki/ Chapter 10 Light: Rukia finally understands "No good deed goes unpunished" ... or uncleaned
1. Chapter 1 Waiting

_**Author's Note**: Hey guys, here's another oneshot (Because apparently that's all I can write). It may be a bit OOC, and I apologize for that in advanced! This may turn into a oneshot dump, so I may be posting more oneshots and drabbles after this, so watch out for that if you like this! _

_I found this sitting in my computer for some time now with some other stuff written up, so it's sort of old. I went over it and changed some things, so I hope it's better than when I found it! As always, I suggest you review, especially if you didn't like it, so then I can work on improving. Thank you in advanced for taking your time to read- you have no idea how much that means to me._

* * *

A door opened slowly on a well-oiled hinge as not to disturb the sleeping patron in the bed behind it. A single auburn-haired female peeked her head from the hallway and into the small room. As she expected, the boy was still sleeping soundly on the bed, but to her surprise, a small raven-haired shinigami happened to be sitting in a chair pulled up to his bedside.

"Kuchiki-san?"

The shinigami twitched and flung her head behind her. When she noticed it was only Inoue Orihime at the door, she released the tension in her body. Sighing, she rubbed under her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh, Inoue, it's only you."

Inoue smiled softly and stepped through the threshold. The closer she got to Rukia, the more she noticed her alarmingly unhealthy features. Her eyes were dark and ringed with purple. Her hair was flying away in some places, and her cheeks seemed to be more hollowed than the last time she saw her. "Rukia, you should rest," Inoue noted, brows furrowing in worry.

Rukia gave a defeated smile and hung her head. "Not right now."

Inoue looked at Rukia with sad eyes. Her friend had been by Ichigo's side since the day he collapsed. Sado has even mentioned the fact she stayed up at night with him. Inoue knew it wasn't healthy, even if she was a shinigami.

"He's not going to go anywhere, Kuchiki-san. I'll watch him while you sleep if you want." Inoue clasped her hands together in front of her skirt and pleaded that Rukia would take the offer.

Rukia hiked her legs up to her chin and sighed, resting the side of her head on her knees. "I suppose it would be for the best."

Inoue was glad she was giving in. Rukia had only just fully recovered from her injuries in the war and the lack of sleep and abundance of stress wasn't good for her. Besides, Ichigo was going to be fine.

"Good," Inoue exclaimed, hugging her friend tenderly. Rukia lifted an arm and laid it on Inoue's back.

"I'll be in the girls' room," Rukia yawned and adjusted her shinigami attire.

"No problem," Inoue replied, taking a seat. "Take as long as you need."

One side of Rukia's mouth lifted as she looked back at her friend. With eyes half-lidded, she slipped out the door.

Once Inoue heard the soft sound of the door closing, she took Ichigo's unmoving hand and sighed a bitter sweet sigh.

"Please wake up soon, Kurosaki-kun. I don't think Kuchiki-san can wait any longer."


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

_**Author's Note:**_ So it seems I _am_ going to be adding other little drabbley oneshots and making this a collection. I can't promise how often I'll update, but I have about ten oneshots written so far, so I'll update those as I please. I appreciate you all reading, and remember to take your time to review. (I won't hunt you down if you don't, but it's ALWAYS appreciated!)

I tend to write on the darker side, but here's more of a "humorous" ficlet. It can be taken as a full out AU or just a different first meeting between shinigami Rukia and Ichigo.

* * *

She was a beauty among beasts- and not to mention she had a great left hook.

Five men now lay on the pavement in agony- dazed, unconscious, and bleeding. She was incredible.

"Thanks… uh," I stumbled on my words. She saved my ass from getting beat and I didn't even know her name.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia," she filled in, sticking out one hand and rubbing the blood from her mouth with the other.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," I replied, lifting her from the ground. "Thank you."

She dusted off her dress and smiled slyly. "It was nothing, Strawberry."

I felt myself cringe at the nickname, but let it slide- just this once. Other things were more important- like the blood seeping from her hairline and the shallow cut to her arm.

"You're hurt," I pointed out, eyeing her injuries. They weren't very serious, but I was still surprised she didn't even seem to notice them.

"I'll be fine," she assured me, waving her hand in a blasé fashion. She turned her back to me and started to drift out of the mouth of the alley. I couldn't let her go that easily.

"Oi! Wait," I pleaded, tugging on her hand. "My dad's a doctor. I learned a thing or two from him. At least let me clean you up. I can't just let an injured woman walk away."

She first gave me a flash of anger, but it quickly dissolved into a smirk. "You're quite friendly, Strawberry." She paused then yanked her hand from mine. "Alright, I'll go with you."

I snorted, pressing my hand against the nape of my neck. "And to think I pegged you as the stubborn type."

Before I could even react, I felt a blow to my shin. Damn. A great left hook_ and_ a strong kick.

What a girl.


	3. Chapter 3 Insanity

_**Author's Note:**_Number three! Ichigo and Rukia are fighting. (I'd like to note most of my stories will not have context. I know that may drive some of you insane [haha, a pun], and I'm sorry!)

* * *

"Damn it, Ichigo! Why can't you just understand me for once?" Rukia was on a rampage. In one hand she held a bag and in the other a fist.

Ichigo stood helpless as she began to walk away. "Rukia, baka, wait!" He rushed past her, blocking the door.

"Baka! Who are you calling a baka? Ichigo, you're the fool here. Can't you see that you're important to me?"

Ichigo widened his arm-span and she tried to push through him. "Let me go!" she huffed.

"No! Why don't you ever just talk to me, Rukia? Every time something goes wrong you leave! You can't always run away!" He knew very well these words would sting, but he didn't know just how much.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut. Letting her head hang, she dropped her bag and stared at her feet. Quietly, she responded, "Running is the only thing I know how to do."

Ichigo inhaled and squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them again, he placed his arms around her upper arms. "Rukia, we're going to fight. We're going to get hurt. This is just _life_, and you have to realize that."

"_Life_," Rukia snorted softly and shook her head. "You always seem to forget: I'm_ dead_, Ichigo."

Ichigo was thrown by her statement, but still had something to say. "Bull_shit_. You're not dead, Rukia. A wise shinigami once told me to get my head out of my ass and learn to overcome my problems. I'm going to tell her right now that she needs to do the same. The shinigami I knew was brave and didn't take crap from anyone. She was broken but beautiful, and she made it her _job_ to protect me- that's the woman I know in my heart."

Rukia exhaled and looked up, a single tear fighting its way down her face. "You're insane for loving me."

"I don't give a damn if I'm crazy."

"You're a fool."

"I'm _your_ fool."

Rukia sighed and dropped her shoulders. Somehow, he always won.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence

_**Author's Note**_: I am doing these from a 100 theme/prompt thingy, it's a pretty popular list, but I'm not doing them in any order... Just thought I'd share. Here's a drabble!

* * *

Long after the moon had steadied itself in the sky and not soon before the sun peaked over the edge of the horizon, two bodies lay parallel in a single room, deep in slumber yet plagued with demons.

One in the bed and another in the cupboard, their breathing was synchronized even though they couldn't hear one another. To each, the room was enveloped in a deafening silence that tore down the thin sliding wall between them. As they both fought through fitful dreams and haunting memories, that silence was simultaneously broken by a soft whimper from either side of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Innocence

**_Author's Note:_**For anyone that actually reads this, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been stuck on re-editing, and I haven't been happy with what I've been writing lately. So here's something that was pre-written and mostly untouched. I'll start up again with faster updates soon!

* * *

Hair sticking out and face covered in dirt, he was a picture-perfect child- the best a mother could ask for. Father's face and mother's eyes, he was beautiful. He was a treasure.

"Mama!" his voice was small and gentle, yet it held a rasp of his foreshadowed manhood. He was just like his father. "Mama!"

Rukia turned her head to her son and crouched down to pick him up. "What is it?"

Rukia had been trying in vain to push an earring through the seldom-used holes in her earlobes. She cursed the day Ichigo convinced her to get them pierced. It had all been a sly trick to cover up Ichigo's mistake of buying her earrings for their anniversary without making sure Rukia actually _wore_ them. It was funny hindsight, but now she felt obligated to wear them on special occasions. Tonight was their sixth wedding anniversary, and all Rukia wanted to do was get out of the house.

"Mom!" Kaien whined.

Shaking her head, Rukia put her son down. "What was it, now?"

"Masaki isn't playing nice!" He held a firm pout- definitely his father's- and crossed his tiny arms.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the trivial life of a child. "What is she doing, Kaien?"

"She won't share the crayons!" He was so serious in his anger Rukia couldn't help but give a short giggle.

"It's not funny! Tell her to share!"

Rukia ruffled her son's hair and craned her head out the door of her bathroom. "Masaki! Share with your brother!"

There was a pause from the other room, but then the air was broken by a heavy sigh. "Aww, okay."

Kaien gave his mother a triumphant look and scurried back to the living room to play with his sister. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed sweetly. What a simple life this was turning out to be. Such innocent children with such innocent problems.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were happy with their children and their home. How they convinced the Captain-Commander to let them live permanently in the Living World was a feat the often didn't question, but it was nothing short of wonderful. They had two beautiful healthy children, a comfortable home, and a handful of willing babysitters when it was time to slay hollows (and occasionally save the worlds).

Rukia selfishly ached for everything to remain in this peaceful dream-like state, but her thoughts turned dark when she remembered it wasn't going to be this way forever. Both Kaien and Masaki contained enormous spiritual pressure even as small children. Ichigo and Rukia were switching off Hollow patrol nightly ever since they were born. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they had their kids, but sometimes they forgot how much danger their births had put the entire family in.

One day their innocence would be stripped of them so violently they might never forgive their parents… but for now, they were blissfully unaware of the monsters that lurked in the dark and the tightly kept secrets their parents tried hard to keep. They had no idea the nice woman who watched them when "mommy and daddy went out" was actually a healer who also stopped the blood-flow before Ichigo or Rukia could enter their home. Their tall and muscular uncle was a fighter who protected them when their parents were away on Soul Society business. The lanky "Glasses-Man" was there to defend the entire Kurosaki family if things were ever too tough for the two shinigamis. "Grandpa Hat-n-Clogs" was an exiled captain who risked his life on numerous occasions just to make sure Ichigo and Rukia could remain alive long enough to parent the children they had created... The very children who were living an existence based on lies and deceptions. The very children spawned from the most powerful shinigami couple to grace any universe. The very children who, on a day to day basis, had their lives in great danger based on the selfish whim of Ichigo and Rukia to be parents.

Deep inside, Rukia wondered if they had made a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6 Breathe Again

_**Author's Note: **_So here's another fast update!

Hey, so, I am _not _the kind of person to beg for reviews, but I'm going to be honest here. I know as readers you probably see writers all the time ask for reviews so they write faster- some even have quotas. I'm not going to make a quota, nor am I going to beg. I just ask that you take a minute or so to tell me how I'm doing. If you like, if you don't, what to fix, OOC, anything you'd like to say! Even if it's just one word. I honestly cannot say how happy reviews make me. So here's me asking politely: if you would, can you please take a moment to review my stories? Thank you even if you don't! I love any and all readers!

* * *

"_Come on…"_

She could hear the pleading voice from far away- yet she had no body to attach it to. She tried to swim out of the darkness, but couldn't move her body. It felt as though her limbs were tied to the ground- or whatever she was laying on.

"_Don't…"_

Don't what? She wondered what the voice wanted from her. Couldn't it see she was content here- floating in this invisible space? The darkness felt good to her; she felt safe. Maybe the voice was telling her "Don't get comfortable." Maybe it said "Don't leave." She preferred the latter.

She didn't want to leave- yet she didn't even know where she was. She tried to ask, but her mouth was somewhere else. Besides, the effort was making her tired_- so tired_. She just wanted to rest in this place forever. So instead of fighting the urge to find herself, she laid there.

"_Please…"_

This voice sure was demanding. What did it want? Couldn't it tell she was happy here? – where ever here was. She didn't have to think about… anything. She couldn't even think of something to think about. Having little to no clue about her own existence made it hard to focus on any one subject.

"_Ru…" _Ru? The voice faded. She tried to listen closer with the ears she wasn't sure she had.

"_Rukia…"_

The voice was getting louder- clearer. Rukia? Was that her name? Was the voice calling to her? Rukia was now aware somebody was calling her. Short-term images slowly leaked into her mind.

A large monster with porcelain claws.

A white mask.

She saw a blur of what she suspected was her own body from a third person perspective. It was in front of the monster- _the hollow_- she remembered.

There were so many… She tried to fight them all. She then saw _him- _ smudge of orange atop a tall black smear. She saw herself appear between him and the hollow.

She then saw red.

She had to try and fight her way to the surface.

"_She's moving…"_

"_Good, that's good. I'm moving,"_ she thought. But it was far too loud. There were too many voices. Maybe Rukia was wrong. Maybe she didn't want to go back. There might be more hollows.

"_Come on, Rukia. Wake up…"_

No. Whoever these voices were, Rukia couldn't find her way to them. They were just too far away, and she was so tired… Can't they see she liked it here? Away from all the pain?

"_She's not breathing…"_

Rukia knew that meant she was dying. Something told her that was okay. Something darker told her she deserved it- for what, she didn't know. The image of the orange-haired man kept asserting itself into her mind. She tried to push it away, but it was mixing with the voices and the sounds constricting her.

There was a lot of noise now, and Rukia began to hurt all over. She felt the echoes of pain pulsating through her. _"I wish they'd stop,"_ she thought, _"They're screaming."_

"_-higo! Wait!_

…Higo…

"_Ichigo!"_

"Ichigo!"

Rukia's eyes opened and she felt her body bolt up, heart racing. The pain was excruciating, and the second she was up, she was being pushed back down.

"Rukia! You came back!"

"Thank the gods!"

Rukia was confused. "Ichigo?" she rasped. She couldn't find him among the throng of faces- Ishida, Sado, Urahara, Inoue… "Ichigo!" she breathed.

She felt a soft hand on her forehead and a calming voice. "Shhh, don't talk. Just stay still."

What? No. She didn't want to stay still. Where was Ichigo? What happened?

"Where's-"

"He's just outside, Ishida-kun is getting him."

Rukia gave a stiff nod and closed her eyes. She tried to relax, which ended up being easier than she suspected. "Oh,that'sgood," she slurred, the pain taking control of her mouth. "Tell him I'msorry… Sorryfor..." she gave a shaky, tired breath, trying to find the words, "Sorryfor beingfoolish."

"Of course."

Rukia closed her eyes, and before she succumbed to the darkness, she felt a rough pair of lips skim her forehead.

"_Rukia…" _


	7. Chapter 7 I Can't

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the spike in reviews, guys! It's much appreciated! I hope my last Author's Note wasn't menacing or anything! Anyways, here's another for you guys. It's a bit on the dark side, so if you're looking for sweet and cuddly fluff… you may want to look elsewhere, haha.

* * *

A light breeze lazily bounced through the grass and over the pair of shinigamis, tickling their noses and pushing their hair forward. The smaller of the two shivered and took in a sharp breath. The air was thick.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's hand tighten protectively around hers. Her heart ached at the gesture, but her body responded with a reciprocal squeeze. Rukia clenched her eyes shut. What was she doing?

Ichigo then rolled to his side and used his other hand to drag her to his chest. After the laborious task of ridding hollows in Karakura, the pair was tired and hot. The summer was dragging through them, heating them from the inside out. With a twin blush, they had removed their outer clothing, and had now been laying in the tall grass for hours, the wrappings over their bare flesh leaving little to the imagination. Ichigo's bare chest was sticking to the exposed parts of Rukia's back in the heat of dusk. They had never been this close before. Rukia could feel Ichigo's intake of breath and held hers.

His fingers played with the ends of her hair, twirling them gently in a relaxed grip. His hot breath made the hair on the back of Rukia's neck stand up. She had never felt his breath before- not like this.

His nose nudged the back of her head affectionately. Her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Ichigo," she whispered. He placed his arm around her, his hand on her stomach. She was already so warm, yet his hand felt like fire licking at her flesh. She had never felt this sensation before.

His nose now touched the back of her neck, and he leisurely trailed to her shoulder, his lips pressing so light they felt as if she was being tickled by the feet of a butterfly. He dusted her with light kisses, making her skin burn and stretch and shudder. Ichigo slowly turned her toward him; his face held an expression of wonder mixed with fear. Rukia had never seen that expression- not on anyone.

"Ichigo," Rukia repeated, closing her eyes.

"Rukia…"

She could feel him leaning closer into her. She opened her eyes. His hair was a mess. He was covered in dirt and flecks of blood and sweat, but somehow, the way the light of the sunset drifted across his skin made him seem so beautiful even under the imperfections. His heart beat so madly next to hers she could almost feel it. She had never seen him like this. "Ichigo, I-"

And then he kissed her. It began with a light peck, but his lips came back to hers, slowly forming them into a small "o". She could feel his tongue slowly work past her lips, and for some reason, hers responded. They were both so warm and so wanting- Ichigo was confused when Rukia suddenly snapped back.

"Rukia!" He whispered in surprise. "What's-"

"Ichigo," she replied darkly, sitting up and turning her back to him. "I… I can't…"

He slowly pushed himself up and reached out a hand towards her. Something inside of him held the gesture back.

"Rukia, I don't underst-"

She instantly jumped up to her feet and looked back at him, tears in her eyes. "I just _can't_ Ichigo. Please… _Please_ don't…" Rukia had never seen him look so hurt.

"Rukia, I-"

"I have to leave."

With that, Rukia shunpoed out of sight, leaving Ichigo to swim in a daze. Minutes passed by until he realized she wasn't coming back. He slowly gathered himself into a standing position and collected their clothes. He then took the long walk home completely alone.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke the next morning, Rukia's clothes were gone and replaced by a single two-word note:

_I'm sorry_.


	8. Chapter 8 Blood

_**Author's Note: **_Sometimes I feel like I'm writing these author's notes to a giant group of nobody. Well, hello to those who read! Here's another! Enjoy! (And if you don't, tell me!)

* * *

_Blood._

There was a lot of it, and thankfully most was from the dozens of Hollows they had slain together, but unfortunately, that didn't mean their own wasn't mixed in with the bunch. Eyeing her shoulder he noticed the three parallel claw marks, and blood ran down from her hairline. She took note of his wounded forearm and bleeding leg. Simultaneously they called to each other: "You're injured."

Just as they stated the same, they answered in unison: "I'm fine."

Rukia was the first to battle that statement. "Ichigo, you can barely walk."

Ichigo stiffened his back and snorted. "Have you looked at yourself? You can't even move your arm!"

"Neither can you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and threw his sword over his shoulder. "You're ridiculous," he exhaled, strutting towards her.

"Me? You're the fool!" Rukia crossed her arms, a movement that caused her great pain (although she would never show it). She lost the argument right then and there when she winced, gritting her teeth.

"Hah! See! I told you you were hurt." Ichigo then tripped on his own account, only to catch himself by stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Fool."

Ichigo looked at Rukia sheepishly. There was always an argument with her. Could she see he was concerned? What Ichigo didn't know was that Rukia was thinking the exact same thing.

Ichigo sighed, smiling softly, gripping the back of his neck with his good arm. "Maybe we should find Inoue."


	9. Chapter 9 In The Storm

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Tell me what you did/didn't like, how to improve, any non-specific ideas, etc. Love you all!_

* * *

If Ichigo could sum up the past month in one word, it probably would have been "pacing". He hadn't stopped since the day she left for her mission, and this night was unlike any before it. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and all he could think about was his small shinigami returning home safely.

Ichigo knew it would be an insult to Rukia's character if she knew how worried he was about her.

"_You know I can handle myself!"_ she would say if she could see the frantic state Ichigo had been in.

Biting the nail on his left ring finger, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to rid his thoughts of anything dark. Rukia would be fine- she always ended up that way. Even when she was pierced with a three-pronged trident, even when a fist was shoved straight through her, or when she fell prey to the massive jaws of a hollow. Rukia was always fine.

"She'll be fine", he reminded himself.

But that didn't stop Ichigo from wondering why Rukia still wasn't home. He had been waiting all day, and he had yet to hear any news about the status of the mission. Rukia had been chosen to lead a large group of six-years to the living world to warm them up to life there- killing hollows and protecting souls. Yamamoto found she would be the best suited officer to lead such a mission- Ichigo damned the fact he was part of the reason she was so good at adapting to life in the Living World.

Ichigo wandered around the small house he shared with Rukia, pulling at the ends of his hair as he ran his hand across his scalp. "She'll be fine," he repeated.

It was then, as if the gods themselves had heard his words and thought it a joke to smite him, thunder rolled through Soul Society. Ichigo sighed, defeated, and threw himself to the floor. The mat-like bed was just big enough for Ichigo, but Rukia never had a problem weaseling her way into his arms and filling the small, yet gaping empty space. Ichigo scooted himself to one side of the mat, leaving room for Rukia to crawl into when she returned.

Ichigo's eyes refused to close. Every time he tried, they popped back open with the flashes of lightning. Ichigo's heart sank at the sudden memory of a confession Rukia had made to him many, many years ago.

~

"_I hate the rain," she announced sourly to no one in particular. Ichigo had been studying in his dorm as a college student. His roommate mysteriously had been out for the evening, and Rukia had dropped by to pay a visit. Rukia watched from Ichigo's bed as the water rapped against the window. Brilliant flashes of lightning were sprinkled with dashes of ominous thunder. _

_Ichigo placed his pencil on its side and pushed his chair back. Turning to Rukia, he noticed the emotions mixed upon her face. Fear, hurt, sadness- they lingered in her brow and in the small frown her lips were set in. _

"_I'm not a fan either," Ichigo admitted, although Rukia had already known the reason. Ichigo had yet to press her to share her inner demons, though. He never would. _

"_Ichigo," she half-whispered._

_Ichigo looked up at Rukia and gently rose from his seat. "Yes?"_

"_Would you think less of me if…" she paused, taking in a deep breath, "if you knew I was a murderer?"_

_There was a grand sort of silence, and Ichigo was wondering why it was taking him so long to respond. _

"_I mean, I killed- I _still_ kill- hollows, I fought the espada and all evils in between- but what if I told you I took a life that had no right to be taken away?" She was looking out the window now, refusing to even share a glance with Ichigo. _

_He now rushed to her, and as gently as he could, placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. He had no idea what she was talking about, yet somehow, he felt as though she must be wrong. "I don't believe you would willingly take a life."_

_Rukia closed her eyes. "I was a coward. I stabbed him. I let him die. And he had the audacity to _thank _me." A single tear fled down her cheek. "I killed my mentor," she had not the courage to dare say his name, "I killed him in the rain. That is why I hate it."_

_Ichigo could not speak. He merely gathered his strength into a deep embrace and protected Kuchiki Rukia from the rain- rain from the gods and from her heart._

"_I love you, Rukia. Whatever happened that night- whatever the circumstance- it was not your fault." Ichigo kissed her head as she buried her face in his chest, showing her true vulnerability for the first time. _

_Ichigo's ears perked at the sudden, muffled sound of her voice. _

"_I love you, too, Ichigo."_

Rukia was tougher than most men Ichigo had ever met. She was strong, protective, and stood her ground, but that night, she had opened up the single heaviest gate in her heart to Ichigo. Despite the moment of vulnerability, Rukia had displayed the greatest act of courage Ichigo had seen. He knew from his own experiences that sharing your fears and secrets were the hardest things to do in life- harder even than swinging a zanpakuto at an enemy or slaying a blood-thirsty hollow. Rukia was strong, and Ichigo knew she would come home safe.

Rain pelted the sides of his home, and thunder rolled over him. Ichigo sighed and put his arms behind his head, propping his head up so he could glance out the window into the darkness. He didn't want to think of Rukia running around killing hollows somewhere where it was storming. He didn't want to think of her running around _anywhere_ without _him_.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo took in a strong breath and tried to relax himself, but his eyes popped open again at the light of the storm. It felt nearly impossible for him to attempt sleep, and when a flash of light struck the sky and a familiar figure was displayed in the glass of the window, Ichigo could only scramble toward it.

Although it was only a silhouette etched by the lightning, he recognized the shape of her tiny body and the curve of her hair. She was walking toward the back of the house, only a foot away from the window.

"Rukia!" Ichigo bolted up and pressed his face to the window. The figure was gone. As quickly as he could, Ichigo hurried to the front door, sparing no time for foot-wear, and stumbled into the beating rain. "Rukia?" he called. He jogged to the side of the small hut-like house, only to be met with a patch of slick grass. Ichigo fell to his stomach and hit his chin on the damp ground. It when then a sharp smell hit his nose: blood.

"Rukia!" Ichigo scrambled to his knees and crawled to a crumpled figure. "Rukia!" a flash lit the sky and Ichigo could see the blood surrounding her. She was so covered he wasn't even sure where her wounds began. "Rukia, look at me!" the air around them became quiet- Ichigo couldn't even hear the rain. Frantically, he adjusted her body to have her laying on her back and placed his ear on her chest. He heard nothing.

"Rukia!" He cried. "Oh God, please don't- no, Rukia!" He grabbed her limp form and held her closely, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. No- this couldn't have happened. Not to her.

"Ichigo…" he heard a whisper, and he felt a hand on his back. Suddenly, he sensed something in his hand. Ichigo looked down to see Rukia slouching over Zangetsu. "Thank you…" His head began to spin as he realized what was happening.

"No… No! Rukia! _Rukia_!"

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Ichigo."_

"Ichigo! Wake up, baka!" Ichigo felt a small, hard object connect with the side of his head.

"Ow! Dammit! What was-" Ichigo sat up in his bed, rubbing his injured temple, and looked above him.

"Long time no see, eh Ichigo?"

Before him, a very beautiful and a very tired-looking Rukia crossed her arms playfully and smiled down. Ichigo's heart was still racing madly, but now for a different reason.

Ichigo wanted to jump to his feet, but opted to grab the nape of his neck instead. "It's about time you got home, isn't it?" he yawned, trying to forget his grim dream. Breaking beams of sunlight filtered through the window behind Rukia. Ichigo had half a mind to see if the grass outside was still stained with the blood he knew was never shed, but the other half was just too elated to see her. Smiling, he picked himself up and looked at her. Grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, he kissed her neck softly. "Missed you," he whispered into her ear.

Rukia grinned, draping her arms over his shoulders. A small bandage was taped onto her cheek, and Ichigo could see a poorly wrapped dressing trailing up her arm, but other than that and some dirt, she looked perfectly fine. "I missed you, too, Ichigo."

Snorting softly, Ichigo squeezed Rukia in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You are _never_ leaving me for _that_ long _ever_ again."

"Trust me," she chuckled, pushing her hand through his hair, "I don't plan on it."


	10. Chapter 10 Light

_**Author's Note**_: Here's a somewhat humorous one… I can't write funny things, so sorry for the inevitable disappointment! Don't be shy- review for my sake and yours!

* * *

Rukia damned the couch as she rammed her smallest toe into the leg of it. Clutching her foot, she toppled over the arm, landing with her back on the cushion.

"Damn piece of junk!" she hissed.

She had only woken up to retrieve a simple glass of water, but somehow, Rukia ended up limping her way through the kitchen after knocking her knee into the table and spilling her glass. She now found herself wishing they had never decided to rearrange the furniture earlier that day.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing?"

Rukia looked up in the dark, silly, for there was no light shining in the room to send her to the voice anyway.

"Nothing, Ichigo," she huffed, adjusting herself and hopping off from the couch.

She heard footsteps coming toward her and stepped back out of warrior instinct. "It's three o'clock in the morning, baka!" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"I was thirsty!"

"Then why are the lights off?"

Rukia stamped her foot and crossed her arms, Ichigo rolled his eyes, yet neither could see the other.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Well look how well that turned out!" With that, Ichigo flicked on the light switch and groaned. Glass from Rukia's broken cup was scattered across the kitchen and into the living room, not to mention water made the entire floor slick. The couch was crooked and had scratched the floor, all while the table was rammed into the wall.

Rukia turned red, and _that_ Ichigo _could_ see.

"You are the most ungraceful person I think I've ever met in my life."

Insulted, Rukia turned her nose to the ceiling and re-crossed her arms, only to be hit in the face with a broom. Rukia grabbed it before it fell and held a tiny fist in front of her face.

"Baka! Aren't you going to help me?"

"You made the mess, you clean it." Ichigo turned his back and yawned. "And next time," he said, turning one last time to catch a glance of her, "just turn on the damn lights."


End file.
